dlsldethicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lanz Verceles
Jan Paul Lorenzo "Lanz" Quizon Verceles (born January 31, 1995) is a Filipino Multimedia arts student of De La Salle Lipa. He is known for his photo manipulations and graphic art works and various video editing, graphic design, photography and visual effects. Early Life Lanz Verceles was born to Aaron john Fonancier Verceles and Maria Cecilia Quizon in Makati City General Hospital at 3:46 A.M. He is the only child and attended Divine Child Academy from preschool to grade 3 while in 2002 attended Saint Bridget College for grade 4 and University of Batangas from grade 5 to 4th year high school and decided that he wanted to pursue a career in multimedia arts from all the films, videogames and TV shows that he watched as a kid and is currently enrolled at De La Salle Lipa. He started from shooting random things that he saw while walking around his home town of Batangas and began doing short movies for relatives at the age of 11 mostly simple home movies for anniversary’s and family reunions while being the chief photographer in a family of 4 larger families put together namely (Mayo’s, Cauntay’s, Quizon’s, and Verceles’s) he has honed his skills in videography and editing to create several short films and covered multiple family events. Meanwhile being musically inclined in the family of music lovers he often performs with his cousins during several past events and banquets while being the guitarist and singer of the said group and is currently in the process of learning bass and drums. Being a quiet man he often enjoys reading trivial books and enjoys watching television and other forms of media. Also being a self-described techonopath (a person who enjoys Disassembling and Assembling various objects.). He loves creating miniature dioramas of mechanized animals and World War Scenes. He spends his leisure time with his friends who have established a club which is called (Alpha Team) who enjoy hanging out at bars grills and other food establishments. He is quite close with his family since being an only son he strives to make his parents proud and be recognized for his achievements and goals that he has accomplished. He takes great pride knowing that one day he will a world renowned graphic artist and movie editor while still currently involved in his studies. Career He often engages in physical activites such as biking (mostly distances ranging from a long bike trip to an errand around the corner) due to his fondness for biking which he developed at a young age he help established and is an active member of several bikes clubs in and around Batangas city. When not biking he engages in other such as Skateboarding, Park our, Long distance power walking and cross country jogging. He is currently producing and editing his thesis with his good friends, thesis mates and colleagues (John Carmelo Atienza and Marie Fe Karen Marzo Panganiban.) after careful consideration and months of planning and revisions they are currently filming on various locations around Lipa city and its surrounding territories and the film is well under production as of July 2014. He is also an avid movie goer and DVD collector with over 1000’s of DVD’s in his collection he is an avid gamer having joined many tournaments including (Freestyle PH, K.O.S kill on sight, CABAL PVP, Etc.) and placing in numerous competitions around Batangas city area. He has earned distinction among his peers for conducting a 72-Hour game Marathon on his PS2 System. Category:W4B